


Exploration

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Link is a meanie, M/M, Sheik is afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: Sheik is a Sheikah. An ancient race that is supposed to 'see' the truth. That doesn't mean his best friend, Link, can drag him into the Sheikah temple known as the Shadow Temple, even though said Hylian knows he is afraid. What is Link thinking?!





	

"Link, we really shouldn't be here."

My eyes are darting all over the place. Ominous music verging on moans giving me goose bumps like nothing ever has before. Link is tugging me along, though all I want to do is run away. But I must admit that holding his hand is beyond amazing.

"Oh, come on. You're a Sheikah, Sheik. If the dead let anyone be here, it's gonna be you." I jump as a rat scurries in front of me.

"Eek! Rat!" Link just chuckles as I pull on him, trying to exit this accursed place. "Please let me go! My ancestors talked to the dead. I am not them, therefore I can't!"

"Live a little."

"You said that when we broke into the Gerudo boarding school. And that went so well!" I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Not my fault you decided to announce that you did not break in for sex." He turns to me, eyes full of mirth. "It was your own doing when they questioned you on your sexuality."

"But you didn't help!" I scoffed and tried to get my wrist away from him.

"Because you didn't ask."

"I would think that me yelling that they were groping me was enough!" I tugged hard and broke his hold.

"Maybe if you weren't so cute and gropable." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Gropable?"

"Yeah. Your curves are undeniably sexy." I sputtered and could feel a blush coming on. "Not to mention your arse."

"W-What about it?" That million dollar smile was sent my way.

"How about I tell you after we explore." Link made to walk further into the tomb.

"Hell no!" I crossed my arms and planted my feet.

"Oh." He looked back over his shoulder at me. "Suit yourself. But don't yell for me when the redeads get ya."

I stood still until I couldn't see him any longer. A soft, cold breeze brushed my skin and I sprinted. "Link!" And came into contact with Link. "Please, please, please don't leave me!"

"Mmk." That stupid crooked grin.

"Jerk."

We walked for a while and came into a bigger room. A bird-like statue stood in the center, skulls around it. I was glad that Link had brought a flashlight. "There. We are in. Now can we leave?" I was antsy. This place was giving me the creeps.

"Just a little further. Dark told me there was something really cool in here."

"And how to get to it?" I could once again feel his eye roll.

"No, Sheik. I brought you in here so we could get lost and die together. Cause you know how romantic I am." I ignored the romance part.

"Fine. But if you want to go further, I want carried." He gives me the flashlight then turns and crouches low. I hopped up onto his back and yelp when his hands came up a little to high on my thighs.

"Opps." I wasn't convinced.

"You did that on purpose!" His laugh vibrate through his back and into my chest. It made me feel better.

"I told you that you were gropable." Was it just me or were his ears red.

"Doesn't mean you have permission to grab my arse!"

"Did you not like it?" I was quiet. Admitting to your best friend that their hands on you, no matter where, made you giddy was not a good thing. And as far as I know, Link is straight as a board.

"No."

Silence. Link seemed to be thinking as we, well he, walked us to wherever we were going. Over a weird tongue bridge and into a stone mouth. Down a ramp. Then through a room with another statue. This one of two grim reapers with massive scythes. They looked like they used to move and I wonder why.

"We are almost there. Hold on."

"Why?" Link doesn't answer. Instead he keeps walking and I can see a massive hole in the floor. "Link?"

"Here we go." He jumps. Down a freaking hole in the floor! Are you kidding me! We land with a couple 'oofs' and it almost rips me from Link's back.

"Are you mental?!"

"I wanted to show you this." He takes his hand from under my leg and points. There before us is a huge boat.

"The Ferry of the Dead." My Aunt Impa's teachings running through my head.

"What?"

"That's what its called. The Sheikah, my people, used to ferry the souls down into the underworld. No one knows if that is true, But once the Hyrule royal family started having criminals tortured and sentenced to death down here. Well, the angry souls would bring everyone into the pit. The custom had to be stopped before more Sheikah died. Not like they cared."

"What do you mean?"

"My ancestors lived for the dead. Sure they served royalty, but that was because they were under oath. Helping souls come to terms with death and moving on, was their passion. They had a connection from creation. Eyes to see the truth. The only race that were suitable for it."

"That's amazing." I climbed down off Link's back and went to stand by the vessel. Running my fingertips along the worn wood. The boat seemed to hum under my touch and I withdrew my hand.

"Can we get on it?"

"Yeah. Dark did. Said he was disappointed when it didn't move." I followed Link over to a block and scaled it then the ladder on top. I stepped onto the ferry. That same feeling flowed into my body. Like it was happy all over. I could have stood there forever content. Until I realized that I would be without Link. My body calmed at the thought of Link being my purpose. If only that was true.

"Sheik?"

"Yes?" I turn to find Link shifting nervously.

"I... Uh... Brought you here to tell you something." My brave friend was hiding his face from me. What could make him so cowardly.

"Besides why my arse is so gropable." I giggled, but the comment didn't help Link.

"Heh. Yeah." He smiled weakly. Lifting his head to look at me.

"What could you possibly want to tell me in the depths of the Shadow Temple?"

"No, not just here. Anywhere that people weren't would have worked. But perhaps not. You're just so cute when scared and I didn't want you to run away, So I guess that is why I chose here." Link dug in his pocket. He came closer and grabbed my hand. He turned it palm up and placed something before removing his own.

A small grey box.

I opened it. Not really expecting a present today. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. Many little charms attached to it. One was a deadhands' hand holding a heart. Another was a poe lantern. I caught a glimpse of a Sheikah Weeping Eye charm and one of the Eye of Truth. A Triforce. There was a redead. I wanted to hate Link for giving me such a thing, but the redead was so cute, hugging a heart. The last two were the words 'Happy' and 'Halloween'.

It was a wonderful gift. But made me feel useless for not having something to give him.

"I didn't get you anything." Link cupped my face and his thumb rubbed at my jawline.

"But you can give me something."

"What do you want?" Was the temple playing tricks with me or was Link coming closer.

"A cute Sheikah boyfriend would work." I gasped.

"I think I can do that." My eyes fluttered closed as his breath warmed my lips.

"Good."


End file.
